


The Human Factor

by DoreyG



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: (Or can be read as such), Community: comment_fic, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Q despairs of humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with Bond is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Human Factor

The problem with Bond is that, well, he's a bit of an idiot.

Only a bit of one, you understand. He is, in fact, less of an idiot than most ordinary people. Far less than all politicians. Even a slight fraction less than all those adorable little fools who think they're in charge of the weapons they've crafted.

Still, though, an idiot. Because Bond is one of those weapons, yes, but deep down he is still human. And the human factor is still...

He sighs, as he watches the footage flashing up against his plain white wall.

A pity, really.


End file.
